1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a color filter substrate thereof, and more particularly to a display panel capable of improving yellow-shift image and a color filter substrate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In current society, the development of multi-media technologies relies much on the progress of semiconductor devices or display apparatuses. As for displays, LCDs with advantages such as high definition, favorable space utilization, low power consumption and radiation-free operation have gradually become the mainstream of the market. Generally, the LCDs can be classified as transmissive LCDs, reflective LCDs, and transflective LCDs. The transflective LCDs can be used under either sufficient or insufficient illumination, and thus have a wide application scope.
A transflective LCD displays images by using a back light source and an external light source simultaneously. Generally, a transflective LCD includes a pixel array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. A pixel structure on the pixel array substrate has a transparent region and a reflective region. Moreover, a transparent pixel electrode is disposed in the transparent region and a reflective pixel electrode is disposed in the reflective region.
Currently, a type of transflective LCD displays full-color images with a transparent mode and displays black and white images with a reflective mode. Usually, a reflective layer with protruding structures is used in the reflective region for the environmental light to spread uniformly, such that the image is displayed normally from every viewing angle. Nevertheless, this transflective LCD usually has a disadvantage of displaying black and white reflective images with yellow-shift.